Lo que tu quieras
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Harry puede ser lo que Hermione quiera...
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo que tu quiera**__**s**_

Por Ruby P. Black

Un adolescente. Eso era. Un simple adolescente que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, de una guerra interminable. Pero, paradójicamente, se trataba de eso, de que todo había terminado y ahora podía pensar con claridad, sentir con libertad.

Y a fin de cuentas, él era un adolescente controlado por sus hormonas. Por eso siempre había caído ante caras bonitas, ante las populares muchachas del colegio que lograban que le temblaran las piernas y le sudaran las manos. Tal vez, en algún punto se enamoró pero ese sentimiento tenía bases tan tambaleantes que acabó por derrumbarse sobre él, aplastándole en el proceso. Haciéndole perder de cosas que estaban ante sus ojos y que no fue capaz de descubrir.

Ahora, nuevamente, tenía la oportunidad y todo estaba demasiado dado vuelta.

Lo de Ginny y él no había resultado, para vaticinio de muchos, que esperaban que sucediera en algún momento. Se habían peleado por una tontería, pero Harry descubrió que ella no era la chica adecuada para él, que no le entendió ni compartió lo suficiente como para saber en que momento visitó el, por primera vez, la casa de sus padres. Era una cuestión de fechas, pero ella no lo sabía y eso le molestó.

Tal vez hacía tiempo que ya no sentía nada por la pelirroja y estaba buscando excusas.

Ron no se enojó, como esperaba, pero le dijo que ya no la buscara en algún otro momento, que si terminaba esa relación fuera de forma definitiva, porque su hermanita no soportaría más idas y vueltas. Le pareció bien.

Así, esa relación perfecta fue la primera en irse por el caño. La dejó irse.

Se había instalado en Grimmauld Place, y Hermione le ayudaba a decorar la casa para que no fuera tan oscura y tenebrosa. Mantuvieron intacto el cuarto que había ocupado Sirius y se abocaron a los demás. La tarea le distraía y Hermione era una excelente compañía, le ayudaba y entendía como de costumbre, no había ninguna distancia entre ellos.

Así empezó su infierno. Y lo dejó crecer.

Una noche, luego de que ella se despidiera para ir a cenar con Ron, se quedó observando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Entonces, así, sin grandes pensamientos y reflexiones, se dio cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorado de Hermione. No le hizo falta mucho para verlo, sólo un detalle insignificante en la pared, una foto de ambos donde ella le abrazaba luego de la batalla final. Allí recordó cuan bien le hacían los brazos de la castaña, cuan feliz se sentía en ellos.

- Soy un estúpido – se dijo en cuanto cayó en cuenta. Especialmente porque ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga. Y eso no cambiaría, no bastaba con desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

De a poco, cada día, la castaña se metía más y más en su corazón, se hacía dueña y señora. Su olor estaba impregnado por cada lugar de la casa, su piel que rozaba de vez en cuando, se le antojaba deliciosa y el deseo se había adueñado de sus hormonas. Todo le estaba dominando. Quizás cuando empezara la academia de aurores eso pasaría. Pero fue peor.

- ¡Harry, eres tan imprudente! – dijo Hermione con ese tono de regaño tan propio de ella, mientras le aplicaba un ungüento en el rostro. Se había interpuesto entre un hechizo y ella, con ese complejo de héroe que le salía por los poros.

- Lo siento, lo hice de manera inconsciente. Pero estoy bien, ¿no tenías una cita con Ron? Ve…

- Ron puede esperar – afirmó ella mientras proseguía por los diferentes cortes que tenía su mejor amigo. Parecía que le habían lazando con cuchillos. – Yo fui la descuidada, se supone que yo tenía que recibir esto.

Harry miró sus ojos con detenimiento. Y ella entendió al instante.

- he peleado con Ron, ¿vale? – dijo la muchacha a los segundos sin dejar de curar las heridas – Por eso estaba distraía y por ello estás así.

- En síntesis, todo es culpa de Ron – quiso bromear, pero sólo logró hacerla suspirar pesadamente – Mejor ve, Hermione, o se enojara más.

- No importa, yo… no puedo seguir la corriente a cada uno de sus berrinches, así de sencillo. Además, tu no lo harás… te conozco bien.

El ojiverde sonrió ampliamente. ¿Por qué no lo vio antes? El rostro amable, esa sonrisa que invitaba a días de puro ocio, ese aroma que le acunaba mejor que mil canciones, su voz… ¡merlin su voz! Y su cuerpo… tan bello. Era más preciosa que cualquier otra mujer que estuviese a su lado, incluso su manera de moverse le cautivaba, pues era capaz de adivinar sus pasos antes de que los hiciera, jugaba a aventurar respuestas a sus acciones.

Sintió su mano tibia en su cuello acariciando… aplicando la medicina.

Tuvo que obligarse a separarse de ella cuando al fin la dejó ir.

"Ella sólo quiere mi amistad" se repitió para contenerse de seguirle, de buscarla hasta convencerla. Además estaba Ron, y era su mejor amigo, no podía hacerle eso.

- Me he encontrado con Luna la semana pasada – le dijo su amigo pelirrojo, un día, en los vestidores de la academia – Luna Lovengod

- Si, se de quien hablas – le dijo él de mal humor. No había visto a su amiga en todo el día, le molestaba en verdad.

- Bueno, hemos ido a almorzar un par de veces – lo escuchó titubear – quizás es que ya no hay presiones, pero, haya algo en ella…

Le miró fijamente, demostrándole que tenía su atención.

- No sé, ella… me cautiva.

No pudo enojarse con Ron, ni esa vez, ni cuando le dijo que había besado a Luna luego de un concierto del grupo que a ambos les gustaba. (esa noche, él y Hermione habían visto películas hasta tarde)

- Me ha dicho que antes que nada tengo que arreglar las cosas con Hermione pero que igual le había gustado mi beso – suspiró – es tan grandiosa.

- ¿La quieres?

- Creo que me he enamorado de ella – Harry levantó una ceja. En teoría, también lo estaba de su amiga – De verdad, no como en Hogwarts, no como Lavander o Hermione.

- Es nuestra mejor amiga.

- Justamente es eso – se sentaron en su mesa favorita del bar al que habían ido para conversar tranquilos – lo sigue siendo, mi relación no ha cambiado… no mucho.

- No quiero saber…

- ¡Ya lo sé! Tampoco voy a contarte – frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo bien - ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry dio un sorbo largo a la cerveza que bebía.

- ¿De que hablas?

Y entre las hormonas y la poca capacidad de mentir, Harry era hombre muerto. Jamás, nunca, les había ocultado nada a Ron y a Hermione. Esa era otra diferencia de porque Ginny no sería para él.

- Hay algo que te preocupa, dudo que sea mi relación con Hermione, sabes que la quiero, y que ella me quiere, pero últimamente somos más amigos que otra cosa.

- Si, lo sé.

- Harry, no me lo dirás ¿no? – el moreno parpadeó confuso – lo que te viene molestando últimamente. Lo que te tiene así, tan extraño. Supongo que es una mujer, hace mucho que no sales con una y te vendría bien.

Sonrió amargamente.

- Terminaré con Hermione – afirmó con valentía a los minutos, como si nada, haciendo que Harry se atragantara con su bebida – Y supongo que así irás y le dirás lo que sientes por ella.

Su cuello hizo crack de tan rápido que levantó el rostro para mirar a su amigo.

- Parezco un tonto pero no lo soy – se encogió de hombros – a veces yo sentía que te la quitaba, como si fuera un capricho y yo ganaba.

- N-No…

- Tranquilo, hermano, yo… realmente no siento celos ni nada de eso. Es que… debí imaginar que pasaría, que te darías cuenta.

La pluma de Harry se deslizó con rapidez sobre el papel, acostumbrada a noches y noches de encuentros con el papel para desplegar los sentimientos del moreno. El único desahogo del muchacho de la cicatriz.

Era de madrugada y sufría insomnio, había una taza de leche caliente sobre la mesilla de la sala y su cuerpo se acurrucaba en sí mismo junto a la chimenea, hundiéndose lo mayormente posible en el sofá.

Entonces tocaron el timbre.

- ¡¿Pero que…? ¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasa? – balbuceó rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. Otra vez las hormonas jugándole una mala pasada. ¿Pero quien podría soportar ese esbelto cuerpo pegado al suyo en un abrazo que le asfixiaba?

La escuchó llorar antes de notar que se aferraba a él como a una ancla, y le guió con delicadeza hasta el sofá, justo donde él se estaba hundiendo minutos antes.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Ron la había dejado al fin. Su dolor le era propio, su rostro contorsionado en lágrimas le hacía un nudo en el estómago que se volvía a cada minuto más insoportable. ¿Podía amarla más?

- En realidad… - tomó la taza que Harry le ofrecía y le sonrió de regreso – en realidad no estoy triste, era como una profecía de final inevitable. Suponía que sucedería… pero no tan pronto, quizás.

Fue el turno del moreno de sujetarla entre sus brazos, acunándola como si fuera un bebé. Llenándose de su aroma, aspirando su belleza, su fragilidad y fortaleza unidas en un ser maravilloso. Quizás sí, ella sólo quería su amistad y él soñaba con hacerle cosas indebidas en ese mismo momento, en cualquier momento, incluso en una aula vacía de la academia. Pero algo le decía que debía intentar ser lo que ella quisiera, lo que necesitara.

Se durmió en sus brazos luego, y él acabó durmiendo también, sabiendo que una sola cosa le importaba en esa vida, y eso estaba recostada en su pecho, con su mano trazando círculos imaginarios y su cabello rozándole la punta de la nariz.

- lo que tu quieras… - susurró.

**Fin**

Quizás haga un epílogo, o un segundo capítulo, algo así. Por lo pronto, se quedaría acá, depende de la recepción que tenga.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Besos

Ruby P. Black


	2. Final

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, las ideas sí, obviamente.

_**Lo que tu quieras**_

_Segunda Parte_

Por Ruby P. Black

Odiaba año nuevo, a veces, como le sucedía con la mayoría de las cosas. En parte odiaba año nuevo, y en parte adoraba desear cosas imposibles que no estaban al alcance de suceder, como que sus tíos le dieran regalos o le invitaran de a una fantástica cena.

Mientras caminaba con la mano en los bolsillos y semblante distraído, se sentía confuso entre el odiar y amar. Una cena muy cercana, inevitable.

Para navidad había hecho lo posible por eludir los planes de Molly Weasley de llevarlo a su casa, pues, aunque quería mucho a esa mujer, temía enormemente que ella quisiese obligarlo a regresar con Ginevra. Cosa que, por supuesto, no sucedería. Entonces, con astucia, había alegado algunos compromisos de antemano y se había escaqueado. En realidad, él y Hermione habían cenado en casa de los padres de la castaña. Una parte de él, quizás, habría deseado permanecer en Grimmauld Place, junto a la chimenea; lugar en el que últimamente pasaba muchas horas de su día. (Le recordaba a la sala común de Hogwarts)

Lamentablemente, para la despedida del año no tuvo la misma suerte. Y Molly no aceptó sus balbuceadas excusas. Tenía que asistir y tal vez, con un rostro inerte, negarle a la matriarca la posibilidad de ser su suegra. Muy en su interior, sin embargo, pensaba que quizás Ron había hablado ya con su madre, lo cual volvía todo aún más peligroso.

Pero Harry Potter era un Gryffindor y no debía temer ni escapar del peligro. Para ello fue entrenado, duramente. Por muchos años de enfrentar al Lord Oscuro.

Llegó a Grimmauld Place con poco tiempo para entrar a ducharse y vestirse correctamente, el cabello era un caso aparte y no lo dominaría nunca. Sobre eso estaba resignado. A veces Hermione lograba peinarlo un poco, pero sus esfuerzos eran muchos para el resultado tan pobre que obtenían. La casa estaba vacía y supuso que la castaña había salido ya.

- ¿Habrá llevado su móvil? – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras entraba a bañarse. Ron pasaría por él en unas horas, tenía una noticia que contarle antes de que fueran a La Madriguera.

Las primeras semanas luego de que Ron y Hermione rompieran definitivamente fueron difíciles, se sentía como una mosca en la sopa, fuera de lugar e incómodo. Primero que nada, estaba en medio de esa turbulenta relación que, en efecto, era como antes, con peleas y discusiones absurdas incluidas. Ambos luchaban por conseguir su atención y a él no hacía más que parecerle una tontería.

Cerca de la tercera semana de discusiones, estalló.

- ¡Basta! ¿Escuchan bien? Me tienen harto, o comienzan a llevarse bien o comeré solo – dijo con mal humor levantándose y cruzando el comedor de la academia en dos zancadas.

Lo abordaron minutos después, mientras él pateaba unas piedras en el jardín y miraba el pasto con rostro absorto.

- Lo sentimos, Harry. Hemos sido unos críos, ya no será así, lo prometemos – dijo la castaña con el rostro lleno de pena.

A Ron, el mohín no le sentaba nada bien, pero aún así lo hizo esperando su perdón. Por supuesto que el ojiverde los perdonó.

Salió de la ducha un poco más relajado y decidió esperar a su pelirrojo amigo en la sala, luego de haberse vestido casualmente. Ron no le perdonaba cuando usaba los trajes de marca que a Hermione le gustaban tanto.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – exclamó el menor de los Weasley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entrando de golpe y sobresaltándolo.

- Mátame de un infarto, ¿quieres?

- La hierva mala no muere, vamos de una vez. – Ron estaba de muy buen humor, se le notaba a leguas.

Se subieron en el automóvil del muchacho de cabellos rojos y Harry sintió que se adormecía levemente, perdiéndose en recuerdos, o quizás eran fantasías. Tal vez era un mundo ideal sacado de una cajita de cristal al que nunca llegarían, porque no existía.

Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre un regazo femenino y sus ojos verdosos se perdían en un cielo claro, abandonado al cobijo de la brisa suave y agradable, del cantar de algunas a veces, y el sonido del agua cercana corriendo levemente. Algo se colaba en su pecho y daba brincos de alegría, pues todo parecía perfecto cuando de pronto se topaba con una mirada color miel que lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Te has dormido? – le preguntaba la fémina con voz suave como la seda.

- No, sólo estaba pensando… - contestó de manera ida.

- ¿En que?

- ¿Me quieres?

La pregunta a ella le sorprendía, pues ese era su mejor amigo y sólo quería acunarlo y protegerlo, no había duda de cuanto cariño le tenía.

- Claro que sí, ¿Qué te sucede?

- Me sucede… que te amo.

El moreno despertó bruscamente cuando Ron frenó en un semáforo y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que seguía en el automóvil. Su amigo se rió entre dientes de su expresión sin quitar la vista del camino.

- Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrás estado soñando?

- ¿Cómo? – sus mejillas se ruborizaron antes de notar que así era.

- Nada, Nada. Olvídalo. Ya casi llegamos…

No se dio cuenta que ese no era el camino habitual recién hasta que no llegaron al destino habitual, eso evidenciaba totalmente el estado de abstracción que tenía el ojiverde, recordando, inventando un poco, aspirando a cosas que, por ser año nuevo, esperaba que sucedieran.

Se acordó de su cuerpo torneado, de sus manos que recorrían la seda misma…

Y despertó otra vez.

- Vamos, hermano, que no eres un niño para andarte durmiendo. Ya llegamos.

Se acomodó los lentes y se los quitó al instante para limpiarlos con la camisa celeste que llevaba. Volvió a ponérselos y miró a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Dónde demonios estamos? – dijo entre sorpresa y confusión. Era año nuevo, se podía permitir maldecir un poco. Sólo un poco, antes de que le regañaran por ello.

- Bueno, cambiamos un poco los planes, será una cena… algo más intimo, no lo sé.

El lugar donde estaban era una especie de cabaña de dos plantas, rodeada por canteros con flores, con dos farolas que iluminaban la escena festiva. Había luces blancas diminutas en el techo y algunas hadas flotando en la entrada. Un muérdago levemente mal colgado y un adorno circular colgando de la puerta. No lo había notado antes pero casi no había casas vecinas y la propiedad parecía alejada.

Le podrían haber secuestrado y él podría haber movido apenas el dedo meñique por ello.

Entró cauteloso, seguido de cerca por su amigo que le dejó pasar.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?

Las sorpresas eran divertidas, para un Weasley, era parte de la magia de la vida y aquello que hace brotar una sonrisa genuina. Para un Lovegood significa darle al espíritu una caricia, como cuando puedes decidir ser un poco espontáneo y original.

Para un Potter no significaba nada en especial, pero no podía negar que entre las muchas sorpresas que había tenido, esta era una de las mejores. Sin duda.

- ¿Me amas? – balbuceaba ella entonces, parpadeando significativamente y sin una expresión que definiera nada.

- Si, desde hace mucho.

- ¿Y porque lo dices recién ahora?

El se encogía de hombros, sin salir de su posición de confort en el regazo de la castaña.

- Lo siento – decía él al fín, como si eso solucionara todo. Claro que no era así.

- Pues no basta con que lo sientas.

Harry miró a todos sonriendo ampliamente, era un grupo bastante particular de hecho pero quien le negara que esa era su familia seguramente se ganaría un puñetazo de su parte.

Abrazó a Luna al instante, que no cambiaba esa risueña alegría que llevaba a todos lados y había sido capaz de conquistar al menor de los pelirrojos. Ella le entregó una copa con lo que seguramente era vino y corrió a sujetarse al cuello de su celoso novio que esperaba un beso.

- Ay, Ronald – escuchó al instante.

Seguramente no existiría otra mujer capaz de entender tanto los arranques infantiles del muchacho. Luna jamás se enojaba por ello.

Luego, siguió caminando y un cuerpo pequeño lleno de saltones bucles se abrazo a su cintura oprimiéndole fuertemente. Le hizo reír, pues a los minutos, alguien carraspeó fingidamente.

La muchacha se apartó girando los ojos y volteó con las manos en las cinturas, posición que le recordó mucho a Molly.

- No hace falta que hagas eso, ¿sabes? Harry y yo somos amigos.

- Claro, claro – dijo el otro restándole importancia – además, ¿Por qué habrías de cambiarme a mí por él?

- Hola, Malfoy – estiró una mano estrechando la del rubio y se sonrieron.

Ginny pareció conforme con el gesto y asintió solemnemente antes de dejar que su futuro marido (comprometidos con un anillo y todo) le arrastrara de sus delicados dedos al jardín trasero. El rubio no solía dar demostraciones de afecto en público y el hermano de la pelirroja lo agradecía.

La madre de ambos no estaba feliz, ni siquiera con el compromiso, seguía demasiado encaprichada con el tema de que Harry fuera parte de su familia. Pero eso a la muchacha no le importaba, era extremadamente feliz al lado del hurón, al que había encontrado una vez en San Mungo, luego en un bar, en una cafetería, en una biblioteca. Él la seguía, claro.

- ¿Dónde…?

Ginny señaló hacia arriba antes de salir de la sala.

Subió por las escaleras en espiral hasta el segundo piso y entró en una de las habitaciones que tenía un amplio balcón, prácticamente guiado por un sexto sentido. Quizás ese aroma que se había infiltrado en su nariz apenas llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó en el barandal y miró la noche estrellada, algunos fuegos artificiales a lo lejos iluminándolo todo.

- ¿Tu que sientes por mi?

Esa pregunta se había vuelto un juego entre ambos, sin quererlo, sin notarlo. Como cada cosa que hacían juntos, como cada tradición que los unía. Desde la primera mirada que habían cruzado hasta el último instante en que salieron del colegio, e, internamente, esperaba que eso siguiera sucediendo con todo lo que vivieran hasta sus últimos días.

Pasó la mirada del cielo a la muchacha de vestido verde claro que estaba a su lado observándolo intensamente. Sonrió de lado y estiró los dedos, temiendo que esa figura se desvaneciera en el aire. Le devolvió la sonrisa, con los dientes blancos, perfectos.

- Hola.

- Hola.

Finalmente, ella tomó su mano y se dejó jalar, escondiéndose en un abrazo intenso y cálido. El corazón le palpitaba descontrolado y había otro igual, dando brincos y golpeando.

- Fue una linda sorpresa, ¿No crees?

- Si. Es tan obvio que tu la organizaste…

- ¿Ah si? – la muchacha de rizos castaños se alejó un poco y le miró, profundamente. Él se perdió en las cuencas marrones y sintió que caía en ellas, como le sucedía con frecuencia.

- tiene tu nombre por todos lados, estoy seguro.

- ¿Qué tan seguro? – le provocó la muchacha.

- Hermione…

Ella arqueó una ceja y se apartó del todo. Pero Harry volvió a sujetarla, esta vez de la cintura y la arrimó con brusquedad y pasión, haciendo que el espacio entre sus cuerpos fuera realmente mínimo.

- Tan seguro como estoy de que me amas – susurró con la voz ronca y se inclinó hacia abajo.

Contacto único, sublime, sagrado. El invento más delicioso que podría existir, el veneno peor que habría consumido en su vida, la maldición asesina personificada en cuerpo de mujer. Estaba sintiendo el cielo y le hacía cosquillas en los labios.

- ¿Tu que sientes por mi? – decía cierto moreno poniéndose de pie finalmente. Mirando a la lejanía una ave que se acercaba a beber del arroyo.

- Pues… - ella enrojeció. Como si se sintiera descubierta, lo cual era ridículo pues ya no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Además, Ron lo sabía – pues…

Se habían mirado, así de sencillo. En un segundo que habían dejado pasar durante siete años.

- me amas – aseveró él. De pronto, sintió el cálido tacto de la mano femenina sobre su mejilla, acariciándole y el roce atrevido de sus labios. Se había lanzado súbitamente y él sólo atinaba a sujetarle la cintura y lanzarse sobre la hierba, a disfrutar… que la vida era maravillosa. Que él siempre sería lo que ella quisiera, y también así lo sería ella.

Se abrazaron para mirar más fuegos artificiales hasta que Luna gritó que la comida estaba lista. La mano de Harry se afianzó en la de su mejor amiga, ahora su mujer, la única, la primera de la lista desde siempre.

Verde encontró levemente a miel.

Verde conocía tanto a miel, y miel sintió que sería lo que quisiera, que haría lo que quisiera por verde.

Ambos sintieron que este era el real final feliz que necesitaban, el simple roce de sus manos mientras caminaban juntos, a la par, como siempre.

**Fin**

Bueno, aquí está lo prometido. Demoré un poco más pues retorné al trabajo después de una semana de vacaciones, además me fracture el huesito dulce (coxis) je, así que andaba de reposo. Tuve que abandonar el patin que había sido mi actividad durante todo este tiempo… pero no por ello tuve más tiempo.

En fin, no los aburro con estas cosas, sólo quiero agradecer a todos los que me escribieron reviews, me pusieron en favoritos o alertas. Realmente les estoy muy agradecida, me hicieron muy feliz.

Trataré de responder los reviews uno por uno durante la semana.

Me despido, nos estaremos viendo pronto, estoy con algunas ideas para un fic largo de esta pareja, así que pronto apareceré por aquí, en cuanto termine las otras historias que también tengo pendientes.

Miles de besos,

Ruby.


End file.
